thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Ogleby (Mr. O)
Harvey James Ogleby, mostly known as "Mr. O," teaches "the numbers" at Thornville High . Originally, he was supposed to be teaching finance and economics, but for whatever reason, he now teaches all-encompassing "math." Mr. O has a signature wardrobe that consists of Goodwill sweaters, usually brown or other muted colors, and purple wire-framed glasses. Mr. O claimed to be 9 billion years old for an extended period of time, but in a bout of emotions, he finally revealed himself to be 36. He has also been open with his students about his bisexuality. He is a smoker, drinker, and claims to be a eunuch, but actually wields a 9-inch dick. His quirks include referring to everyone as "kiddo," yelling multiplication tables at students to quiz them at random intervals, stating "Detention" when he wants to avoid answering a question or is simply frustrated, and slipping into a bitter, pessimistic tone when depressed. Sometimes Mr. O becomes "90s Harvey" through the implementation of Magic Anons , and once he has become "AUgleby," his Uncomfortable AU identity. HUGE GAY BONER FOR ONE HAhah onegleby is pain Childhood/Teenage Years http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZnqBL6iYjA -- Rude. JUST WATCH THE VIDEO FOR NOW LET ME REDO THIS SECTION IT'S TRASH A frequent Magic Anon turns Mr. O into his teenage self, referred to as "90's Harvey" by the fandom. 90's Harvey gives a lot more insight into Mr. O's teenage years, which he would otherwise not talk about. When the magic anon hits, 90's Harvey is not aware that he has been de-aged from an older self, or that the people he is interacting with are living in the 201x's. Mr. O's mod, Daph, has stated that she believes that when 90's Harvey is present, he interacts with a 90's world while the other characters interact with a present world. Interestingly, 90's Harvey remembers the other characters from his previous interactions with them. When Mr. O turns back to his normal age, he does not seem to remember his exploits as 90's Harvey. However, in some cases, it is shown he is beginning to remember but is unwilling to talk about it. When 90's Harvey returns, he explains his dissapearence with a literal dissapearence in his normal life. To even further confuse the time-travel problems, Harvey got his tongue peirced during the Magic Anon. Mr. O has always had his tongue peirced and it asks if 90's Harvey truely grows up to be Mr. O, rather than an alternate timeline of him. Oh my god this is super confusing I HATE TIMETRAVEL. Adult Life/Career Mr. O has claimed to have a number of jobs, such as a data entry clerk, a receptionist, and a waiter at a high-class restaurant. He's even admitted to having stripped for money twice, though it was not a recurring job. Family Mr. O has never talked about his family often, though he has mentioned that his father wishes he would get married, while his mother is content with him simply being happy. After breaking down and crying to his mother over the phone on Mother's Day, she came down to spend the weekend with him, where she saw his classroom, noticed questionable texts on his phone from an ex-student, and slapped him when he got intoxicated and referred to Heather's suicide disparagingly. Ultimately, however, the two made up and the weekend was a positive one, though he did not see either of his parents again until Thanksgiving. Mr. O seems to imply that he feels as though he's putting his parents out by calling them when he has nothing good or interesting to tell them, though it's unclear if they have done anything to make him feel that way. Friends, Students, Etc. 'Olivia and Brady: '''Mr. O has mentioned two good friends, Olivia, a friend from high school, and Brady, a friend from college. He has mentioned that Olivia is gay and has a child, though whether it was adopted or artificial insemination is unclear. He has babysit the baby on occassion and has also claimed to have helped with the birth. He has said that Brady is a successful businessman, who often comes over to take care of him or keep him company when he's down. It's been stated that he has had sex with Brady before, and sees him as a sort of friends-with-benefits relationship. Brady's full name is Bradence Buttwell. '''Mrs. Bang: '''Mr. O formed a small relationshpi with Aarron's mother, Mrs. Bang, and it was revealed that he "accidentally" slept with her when he went over to let her know Aarron was healthy and happy in the hospital. It's been hinted that he has slept with her a couple times after that, though the veracity of that is unclear. 'One : 'They'll always have Bee Movie. 'Bitter : 'Referred to by Mr. O as "Biddo," (a mix of Bitter + kiddo), they first met when Mr. O was Magic Anoned into the sex ed teacher for a couple days and Bitter slipped anonymous notes into his mailbox, asking questions that alarmed Mr. O. When Mr. O evetually found him putting a note in his mailbox, he had a long conversation with him about his previous sex partners and problematic sexual experiences, and since then, Mr. O has felt a strong paternal bond with him. Since then, he has had multiple encounters with Bitter in which he has served as his paternal sounding board. At the end of their first year, Mr. O took Bitter, One, and Swag on a camping trip, where Bitter found a note on the ground and was about to throw it away when he found out it belonged to Mr. O. It was a note that Heather had written to him in high school and he kept to read when he had trouble falling asleep. This was the first time that Mr. O ever mentioned Heather to a student, though he did not mention that the note was from his sister, nor did he mention her suicide. Mr. O also saved Bitter from a party at which he combined his medication and alcohol, which lead to his recommending that Bitter check into a mental help facility. This was when Mr. O formed a small relationship with Bitter's mother. In general, Mr. O feels very strongly for Bitter and wishes to protect him at all costs. 'Swag : 'fuck off swaggo 'Dani : ''' '''Pink Hat: '''This bitch just won't quit Personality Mr. Ogleby usually sounds excited and silly, but he occasionally slips into an incredibly bitter, pessimistic tone. While his teaching skills leave much to be desired, he is very empathetic as a person and takes a more personal role in the lives of many of his students. He was originally unbelievably bad with technology, but he is currently only mildly inept. Trivia His childhood dog's name was Barkley. When Harvey forgot to fix a radiator leak in his car, Barkley drank the anti-freeze and died. Mr. O is bitter and regretful about his death. Mr. O still refers to his parents as "Mommy" and "Daddy." Mr. O has a hiccup kink. He tells students the are not allowed to hiccup in his room, but doesn't say because it will give him a boner. The Hiccup kink is connected to self-control (and lack of it). This control kink might be related to how he was intensly controlled by his sister. He has a defense squad. Their motto is "It's our duty to protect the Oglebooty" Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Faculty